50 Words of Noah and Courtney
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: 50 words about a sarcastic know-it-all and an uptight prep. NoahxCourtney, oneshot


Hi everyone! Okay, so I'm supposed to be writing Shakespeare and Sarcasm, but I have some serious writer's block, so instead I'm doing one of those 50-word stories, which are my newest obsession. All of the ones I've read are so good, so I tried doing one too. On what couple? Noah and Courtney, of course! Gosh, it's like you don't know me at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/M. I can pray as much as I want, but it's not going to happen.

**

* * *

1. Harm**

In her flirtations with Duncan and Justin, inflicting pain had been the sum of their relationship. With Noah however, she couldn't bring herself to harm him.

**2. Fairness**

"Harold rigged the votes! It was totally unfair!"

Noah sighed. He had hoped her meaning of the word fair would change, but she was still filing that stupid lawsuit.

**3. Bending**

"You know, for someone who claims to follow the rules, you sure do bend them a lot." Noah commented, smirking. Courtney just glared, for once not having a comeback.

**4. Officer**

"She'd make a great police officer." Gwen said. "She already has Noah sentenced for life."

**5. Reasons**

There were many reasons for Noah to hate Duncan. But the biggest and most unforgivable was for being Courtney's first Total Drama crush.

**6. Noble**

"How noble!" Courtney commented as Noah held the restaurant door open for her.

"Just trying to get through the night without a concussion."

**7. Trapped**

"Don't you ever feel trapped with Courtney?" Cody asked.

"No. Unless you count the time she locked me in the closet until I gave her her hourly compliment."

**8. Hypocrite**

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Can you believe Eva? Seriously, she thinks that she can just act like a total pyscho and people will just forgive her!"

"Yeah. Thankfully she's the only person I know that's like that." Noah hid his smile behind his book. There was something that was just so loveable about hypocrites.

**9. Emotions**

One was always angry. One was always bored. But they were the only ones that could make the other happy.

**10. Deja vu**

"Noah and me? Please! As if I'd ever like that egghead!"

"Hey Bridge, have you ever felt Deja vu?" DJ asked as he and his girlfriend watched the confessionals. "Cause I think I'm feeling it."

**11. Secret**

"Who knew Noah could draw?" Gwen laughed, while Duncan just seethed. Sure raiding that geek's room had seemed like a fun idea at first, until he had found a picture under his pillow that showed him and Courtney kissing, with a caption reading _N+C_

**12. Obvious**

"If you tell anyone we did that, then my lawyers will sue you for everything you've got!"

As Courtney walked away, Noah smirked. He wouldn't have to tell anyone; the hickey on her neck said it all.

**13. Book**

"Oh, what book are you reading _now?"_ before he could answer, Courtney ripped it out of his hands. "_How to Get a Girl to Like You_?" She read.

"Like he needs that." Beth commented, walking by.

**14. Player**

"Nathan is such a player!" Lindsay said "First he kissed Cameron, now Cassie!"

"For the last time, it's- ugh, why do I bother." Courtney slapped her forehead. Lindsay smiled; she hadn't denied kissing Noah. Or was it Nate?

**15. Fear**

"Is that... GREEN JELLO!!!!" Courtney cried, jumping into her boyfriend's arms.

"Oh no. Quick, call 911." Noah deadpanned. He had always been a master strategist, and though for fear of his life he'd never admit it, he had ordered the green jello on purpose. Courtney just looked so cute when she was scared.

**16. Competition**

"Brent is so awesome! He just got a record deal with Columbia!" Lindsay gushed,

"Oh yeah? Well, Noah has the world high score on _Dragon Slayer_." Courtney replied "Beat _that_!"

**17. Disguise**

Anger was her disguise; her mask. She used it to hide her true feelings. For some reason, she was angry with Noah a lot.

**18. Crazy**

"That chick's crazy," Duncan said, pointing to his ex-girlfriend "I mean, what sane person would choose that egghead over me?"

**19. Protection**

If you messed with Noah, you'd end up with a lawsuit and a broken leg. If you messed with Courtney, you'd recieve that, as well as a book in your face.

**20. Sports**

Sports weren't his forte. Still, here was, working up a sweat, all because he's heard Courtney say she liked muscular guys.

**21. Truth**

"Of course I don't like Noah! OW!"

Geoff laughed. He loved Truth or Electrocution.

**22. Fanfiction**

"WHAT! Almost no Noah and Courtney? That's it, I'm calling my lawyers!

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"Shut up!"

**23. Three**

Three was a recurring theme in Noah's life. It was his place on Total Drama Island. It was the number of times he had asked Courtney out before she said yes. It was the time in the afternoon he had gotten married at.

**24. Wits**

"You're a geek!"

"At least I have a brain!"

"I'm a better president than you!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Girl Scout!"

"Big surprise!"

The other campers rolled their eyes. The two had been at their battle of wits for days, and neither was letting up anytime soon.

**25. Music**

It took a lot to make Noah emotional, but when he heard Courtney play her violin, he almost cried. Almost.

**26. Nice**

"Don't you know how to be nice?" Courtney scoffed.

"Could ask you the same thing, Miss Don't-make-me-sue-you." Noah retorted without a thought.

**27. Wet**

To Courtney, Noah never looked cuter than when his hair was wet. The problem was, Noah hated swimming. So naturally, she just _had _to spray him with a hose. You'd do the same thing if you were her.

**28. Dark**

"Fine, you can sleep in my bed just this once. But tomorrow, we're getting a nightlight."

Noah wasn't really afraid of the dark, of course. But Courtney knew that.

**29. Spying**

"Wow, Noah! Why didn't you tell me about you and the C.I.T?"

"Uhh..." Noah said, while Courtney struggled to get farther away in the close confines of the closet. "Sorry, can't hear you. Bad signal."

**30. Brains**

It was only a matter of time before Noah fell for her. After all, she was the only one on the show with a brain. And really, what wasn't there to love?

**31. Clarification**

"Just to clarify, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Definetly. I mean, all we do is hold hands, sleep together, make out... why would anyone even think we're a couple?"

**32. Hers**

He's hers. Got it? Not Izzy's, Lindsay's, Katie's, or Cody's. _Hers._

**33. His**

She's his. Got it? Not Duncan's, Trent's, Justin's, or Harold's. _His._

**34. Biased**

"And the winner is... Noah!"

"Come on, that is so unfair!" Heather protested. "Why is she the only judge? She's totally biased!"

**35. Surprises**

Courtney hated surprises. But when Noah got down on one knee and proposed, she didn't mind them.

**36. Gift**

Courtney had long ago gotten over wooden skulls. But his poems were another thing all together.

**37. President**

The Canadian Class Presidents Association was holding their annual contest, so of course, this caused a few problems for two class presidents in love

"You are so going down!"

"Love you too."

**38. Estimation**

Noah estimated that he and Courtney lived 50.3 miles apart. He had estimated because, in all honesty, he was worried about the actual distance.

**39. Opinion**

"Those two together? Yeah, that's whack." LeShawna said. "Two poles do not make a right, ya hear?"

**40. Sarcasm**

"Come on, you have to like to do something besides reading."

"Now that you mention it, I do enjoy stealing food with delinquents." That night, Noah was sleeping on the couch. Damn his smart mouth.

**41. Genes**

If you ever saw Jenna, you'd know immediately who her parents were. There was the tan skin, the brown hair, the bored expression, and the big mouth.

**42. Bother**

"Go bother someone else!" They yelled at the same time.

"Wow," Gwen said. "They really are meant for each other."

**43. Puppy**

"Noah, you're dog's puppies are so cute! What'd you name the one you kept?"

"Well, um... I kinda... Courtney." he finally admitted. What? It looked like a Courtney!

**44. Hate**

"Ugh, I hate you!" Courtney stormed away. Darn it. Who knew anniversaries were so important to girls?

**45. Love**

"I'm sorry Noah! I love you!" Sure, it was easy to make Courtney angry. But that just meant they make-up made out more often.

**46. One**

Courtney was the one. He was sure of it. The one he loved, the one he was made for, and the one he wanted to strangle.

**47. Smile**

Smiling. It was something she hardly ever did. So when he made her do it, Noah couldn't help but smile too.

**48. Jealousy**

"Whatever. So what if Courtney and Duncan used to go out? I don't care. What'd you have for lunch today? Did I mention I don't care?"

"I think he's jealous, eh?" Ezekiel whispered. Izzy nodded.

**50. Forever**

As they stood on the altar, the world disappeared. all that mattered was that they were now bonded together. Forever.

* * *

So there you go, 50 words of Courtney and Noah. please review and let me if you like it. And also, I hate advertising, but read Behind the Scenes by me. Seriously, I only got one review for the first chapter. What the heck!

Seriously though, take two secs and review this. I won't kill you... I think.


End file.
